


【菊爱菊】狗

by jadeddi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddi/pseuds/jadeddi
Summary: *捏造童年，非常规sm*菊池忠为爱做S
Kudos: 7





	【菊爱菊】狗

夜晚的宁静笼罩了整座城市，忽闪的路灯下只剩两个少年单薄的身影纠缠不清。地板上凌乱地摆放着绷带和药物，墙面乱七八糟画满涂鸦。这片空地俨然成了幼稚孩童发泄的场所。

“爱之介少爷，请您忍耐一下...”  
“不用，我没事”  
“但是...”  
“说了没事，连你也想管我吗？”

黑发少年的关切被任性的蓝发少年大声吼了回去，一时举着棉签不知所措。蓝发少年胳膊上有一大片擦伤，还在往外渗血，他咬着牙，慢慢伸直胳膊，咬牙切齿地“嘁”一声。

爱之介少爷一把推开挡在自己面前的、自己的玩伴小忠，捡起滑板，再一次踏上去。

“爱之介少爷、不行...”忠想抓住爱之介的手腕，被他躲开。顶着少年厌烦的眼神，忠声音颤抖，“不行的、伤口不处理一下的话...”  
“你有两个选择，”爱之介用居高临下的目光俯视菊池忠，“要么，现在就去和姑母告密；要么，你就闭嘴看着我。”

菊池忠选择了后者。

他总是选择后者。所以他才能跟在神道爱之介身后长达十余年之久。

尽管菊池忠喜怒无形，一切都能处理的非常完美，能力极强，但实际上，他是一个脆弱的年轻男人——脆弱到没有能力应对围绕在这位年轻政治家身上的残酷的光彩 。

据与他们的老相识所说，菊池忠是一个非常善良、沉默、甚至可以说是温顺的人，与神道截然相反，但这却成了问题所在：

神道爱之介对“爱”的理解非常极端。很难想像有什么比被神道先生爱上更糟糕的事，因为他不会让你有喘息的空间。

他是个施虐狂，一个不知满足的施虐狂。

汗水粘腻的紧贴着身上的衬衫，喉咙疼痛沙哑，浑身酸痛无力，特别是腰背，痛得厉害，几乎不能移动身体，连抬手都做不到。身下一片泥泞，后穴还未完全合拢，接触到冰冷的空气很是难过，淫靡的乳白色液体正不受控制地慢慢往外流。

旁边随便丢着刚从自己身体里拔出来的...道具，同样湿淋淋的。菊池忠闭上眼睛。

浴室里传来水声，他在洗澡。自己只是他泄欲的道具，很久以前就是这样了，已经习惯了。他工作和生活上的压力都很大，身份也特殊，找明码标价的外人来放松，现实度为零。

能让他放松的只有滑板和自己，这样想就宽慰许多。尽管菊池知道自己在自欺欺人。

从浴室出来的爱之介下半身裹着浴巾，头发湿淋淋，水珠顺着饱满劲瘦的肌肉滑下。看见仍然躺在床上的秘书，他眉头皱起，显然十分不满。

“快点。”  
“...是”

菊池撑着酸痛的身体下床去浴室。已经习惯了，每次他都是这副不满的态度。对“自己的身体他早就腻了”这点，菊池忠深信不疑。

——如果没遇到那两位少年，如果他没有做出的如此出格，菊池忠会怀抱这种“自己受苦换他高兴”的轻松想法，逃避一辈子。

他为了赢场比赛，从狭窄的通道强行突破，稍微不慎就会掉下去，虽然没有摔下去摔死，手臂还是被旁边伸出的铁丝狠狠划了一道口子，横贯整根小臂。

打完破伤风针，回到住所（办公室），菊池一路沉默。

爱抱梦并没觉得气氛有什么不对，他坐在后座，不老实地摆弄着自己受伤的那只胳膊，愉悦地哼唱着舞曲小调。

“太棒了，那孩子，太棒了...我的天使，我的夏娃”，他捏紧拳头，感受着疼痛的余韵，“唔...好棒...”，长舒一口气，感受着心脏鼓点般的热烈，他捏紧受伤的手臂，倒吸冷气，眼神迷离地看着血渗出绷带。

回到家，带上门，菊池忠看着沾满血的绷带，面无表情。

“失礼了，爱之介大人”，菊池一如既往地语气平淡，然后一拳砸在了他脸上。

与印象里自己即将被报复、甚至开除的想像截然，他愣住了，半响，手指试探地摸上红肿起来的小半张脸，不可置信地来回抚摸，像在确认那份疼痛是否是梦境。

“终于...明白了，你”

在菊池明白他喟叹一般的呢喃之前，被他捧起后脑，深深献吻。

菊池忠整个人都呆滞了，不知道该怎么反应，一回神，他激烈地向自己索吻，推着自己往后倒退，并且急不可耐地撕扯着两人的衣服。

等等  
明白什么...我还...  
被推倒在床时，菊池忠不小心咬到了爱之介的嘴唇。

口中有血的味道，菊池忠一向无表情的冷淡面孔很好地掩饰住了他目前一片混乱的事实，爱之介舔过口中伤口，嘴角愈发昂扬，跨着跪立于菊池身上，俯身讨要更加激烈缠绵的吻满足他的欲求。

...原来如此。

菊池忠任由他舔吮、狠狠地用双唇来抿自己的嘴唇，这次他不再犹豫，而是狠咬一口他柔软的舌。冷淡地看着他慢慢挺身而起，吐露艳红的舌尖，嘴角牵着淫靡的银丝。

“请指导我该如何去做吧，爱之介大人。”

其实并不难，也不用教。毕竟自己被实操过许多次，相当容易上手。

菊池忠表情依旧冷淡，就算他在用手指搅动别人的后庭、想把跳蛋拿出来、但无线的跳蛋位置有点深、跳蛋本身还滑、实在是不好抓、可能拿不出来了，他也一样表情冷淡。

其实他也在冒冷汗。

被他搅来搅去的爱之介鼻息急促，娇喘连连，被情欲灼烧地淫水乱淌。惯常被服侍的大人物总也不会理解下人的焦虑，享乐才是最为重要的。

好不容易夹出来那东西，一拿出来嗡嗡作响，菊池忠选择按部就班把它关机省电，却没想到这正是放置游戏的最高段位。

他一丝不苟的认真性格让他的主人得到了无法用语言描述的快乐。

爱之介很少露出这种表情，但爱抱梦时刻都是这种表情——渴望享乐、欲求不满，傲慢又卑微，空虚寂寞、又永远不知满足。

“——别走”  
“我去拿润滑液和避孕套”

他收起一条腿，蜷着它力气，抵到菊池的两腿之间。

“来得及吗？”

菊池忠小心翼翼地进入他的甬道，下意识害怕弄疼他。他自己分泌的爱液都湿的一塌糊涂了，比预想的要轻松一些。菊池刚想松口气，就对上他不满的眼神。

“你没吃饭吗？”

菊池忠叹口气，狠狠压住他的膝盖，一个深顶。

男人体内的层层皱褶如同蚌肉一般鲜嫩饱满，将菊池忠死死包裹住，又炽热滚烫，热情放荡，几乎把他的下体燃烧。

他的大腿内侧细腻苍白，和略偏蜜色的肤色不同，是元初的苍白，肌肉的线条健美修长，菊池想着他的习惯，用牙齿在那腿内嫩白之处轻轻咬了一口，爱之介便呻吟着叫了一声。

“痛吗？”  
“没有，很舒服。”

菊池忠顺着爱之介，又轻轻咬了下去。爱之介劲瘦的腰肢牵引着健美的紧致，细碎的呻吟溢出口中。直到腿上已有了一排红红的牙印，这才换做了舌头去舔。

在舌头的撩拨下，爱之介不禁周身一阵阵酥麻，两条肌肉流畅精悍的长腿开始不老实地蹭来蹭去，大腿完全打开，渴望菊池忠赐予他更加刺激的交合。

欲望与暴力只有一线之隔。

“还记得吗、菊池，很久以前...嗯...我也伤到手臂...哈啊...那个时候你嗯...再深——”

爱之介肌肉流畅的双腿大大张开，修长的小腿缠在菊池腰上，脚尖绷得紧紧的，狠狠揪着床单。劲瘦紧窄的公狗腰张成满弓，随着菊池的动作丝毫不知廉耻地发出呻吟。

菊池努力不去看他又开裂出血的伤口，回忆起从没忘过的往事。

菊池忠选择看着爱之介，但不代表他没有行动。那个时候，站在滑板上的少年被他他一把抓住创处，掌心汗水腌臜擦伤，少年痛得差点哭出来，忍着眼泪胡闹，想甩开自己。

为了让他听话，菊池忠轻轻舔舐他的伤口。  
「痛...」  
“痛...呼...菊池、好舒服...”  
这个人现在的、儿时的形象，在菊池忠眼前重叠。

他的眼睛仍然泛着泪光，因为疼痛的刺激和性欲的酥麻在清醒与迷幻之间上下翻涌。欲望的浪潮将他整个吞噬，从没见过他如此这般失态。

原来他想要的，是一个凶暴的恋人啊。

爱欲释放过的他闭着眼睛，睫毛很长很密，平日打理整齐的蓝色头发凌乱不堪，面颊残留潮红的余韵，胸膛满足地起伏着，晶莹的汗水是自己给他愉悦的证据。

菊池忠想为他轻吹手臂上的伤，但他忍住了。

不能温存，对吧。你不喜欢。

——啊啊、什么时候才能结束啊。


End file.
